Eolas (Episode)
Eolas is the eleventh episode of the first series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood which was first broadcast on 15 October 2012. Summary When Rhydian starts showing off his Eolas power, Maddy is curious to know how he does it, as it goes well beyond his other wolfblood capabilities. When he reveals the secret and teaches her how to use Eolas, she begins to get addicted, reveling in the new sense of power. Yet when her mother finds out and bans her from seeing Rhydian outside of school, a defiant Maddy runs off and gets herself into more trouble than she can handle. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD It's the morning of school Rhydian balances a coke can on Liams head, he quickly crouches down to activate Eolas while nobody is watching then gets blindfolded and sucessfully kicks a tennis ball on target knocking the can off Liams head everyone is amazed how he did it Maddy shakes her head knowing he's done something Wolfbloodish. Maddy confrounts Rhydian who tells her he'll show her after school they meet in the forest and Rhydian shows her how to use Eolas which she pulls off sucessfully managing to see her parents way away back home working in the garden, she's hooked and ignoring Rhydians warnings blunders underneath some overhead power cables which messes with her Eolas making a horrible ringing noise in her ears and she prompty passes out much to Rhydians alarm but springs back awake once her Eolas is turned off. Returning home to Maddys they tell her parents what happened, Emma Smith is furious whilst Daniel is sypathetic confessing he used to play about with Eolas when he was younger too, Emma demands Rhydian goes home and prompty tells Maddy never to use Eolas again to which Maddy storms to her room and covers her ears with headphones as Emma & Daniel start a verbal row downstairs. Next morning at school Rhydian uses his Eolas in class behind sunglasses to which everyone is quiet and seated in class before Mr Jeffries arrives much to his surprise. Returning home Maddy find her father crouched down in the garden intently staring at a dandelion flower trying to see if he can try using Eolas once more but to no avail, Maddy asks his father why he stopped using Eolas & her father explains he met her mother and found it's better to blend in with humans and let go of past wolfblood abilities hence the reason he can't use Eolas anymore. Meanwhile slowly walking home Rhydian is enjoying observing the forest as he goes with his Eolas but his solitude is broken as he finds Emma Smith following him she demands that he stops using Eolas around Maddy to which he defiantly refuses she then tells him he's not allowed to see her in school to which Rhydian argues they're in the same class so Emma decides he's not seeing her outside of school. Emma returns home and tells Maddy likewise to which Maddy is furious demanding her father doesn't agree but Daniel takes Emmas side much to Maddys disgust. At night Maddy packs her things and runs away from home waking Rhydian up at his window telling him she can't live by her parents rules anymore that they should run free together, Rhydian refuses and tells her to stop being silly and go home to which Maddy angrily storms off into the darkness. The next morning Emma & Daniel wake to find Maddys rucksack gone along with a bunch of clothes and her money they go to the Rhydians house & his foster mother tells them Rhydian has gone to school as normal they come across Rhydian at school he tells them he saw Maddy last night but hasn't seen her since and Tom and Shannon haven't seen her either they give Mr Jeffries the excuse that Maddy is off ill and they came to ask Rhydian to collect any homework for her, Rhydian pleads for them to take him with them so he can help find Maddy but they refuse. Meanwhile Maddy is racing through the forest joyfully having fun using Eolas whilst miles away her parents are trying to pick up her trail, Daniel demands of his wife why she pushed Maddy to running away Emma explains that her previous story he had heard from her of her cousin Louise moving away was false & that her cousin actually ran away and turned wild after getting addicted to using Eolas, Maddy flings a pinecone at them from afar they give chase but Maddy spins and swerves around trees scattering her scent confusing her parents, Rhydian appears and uses his Eolas to help them, Maddy calls to them with wolfvoice carrying her voice to them from a long distance as if she was right beside them calling Rhydian a traitor for helpnig her parents they try to argue to her that Eolas is dangerous but she ignores their warnings and runs off to the main road leaping onto a truck heading to Newcastle but suddenly passes out again as the truck passes under some overhead power cables. Whilst Daniel returns home to bring the jeep Emma reconciles with Rhydian apologising for being so angry after Rhydian apologies ever showing Eolas to Maddy Emma tells him her family are always there for him if he needs them, Daniel returns with the jeep and they speed off in the direction the truck went. Maddy meanwhile with her Eolas still partly active finds herself in the city sounds and electricity screaming in her head disorientating her catching the attention of a gang of four girls the leader of the gang wearing a white top with a wolf head on it with the slogan "Werewolves are cool" they follow the oblivious Maddy. Emma, Daniel & Rhydian arrive in the city Rhydian disorientated himself looking awful they drive him to a park closer to nature to help him recover. Meanwhile the gang of girls follow Maddy the 3 hanging back whilst the head girl approaches Maddy. Rhydian tries again to relocate Maddy with Eolas but with no luck, Daniel sits down and tries himself. The gang leader pretends to befriend Maddy by acting all nice and sympathising with her but as soon as Maddy claims she's hungry and has money after the girl tells Maddy she had no money the girl suddenly changes her tone becoming intimidating she and her friends start to back Maddy further into the alleyway. Back in the park Daniel is still trying to reactivate his Eolas with no luck, fustrated Emma runs into the city herself finding the truck again and picking up Maddys scent trail. Meanwhile the girls are still closing in on Maddy demanding she give the rucksack to them and they wouldn't hurt her, Maddy human growls at the girls to which they whoop with laughter, Maddy takes a relaxed breath finally turning off her Eolas & as the girl reaches out to try and grab the rucksack off her Maddy lifts her head growling wolfishly baring sharp fangs flashing her yellow eyes all 4 girls back away screaming in terror & Emma appears her eyes yellow too and yells at them to get away from Maddy this time getting the 4 girls in a corner noticing the slogan on the girls shirt and claims werewolves don't like them giving a roar to which the 4 girls flee screaming, Maddy promises to her mother that she'll never use Eolas like she did ever again, they return to Daniel & Rhydian & return home to Stoneybridge. Trivia *This episode was originally titled Runaway but was later changed to Eolas. *The opening theme is slightly different starting with this episode, for the last three episodes of season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Wolfblood